Sisi lain dari kesempurnaan
by FiioKiyoNightFever
Summary: Yuu tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya dihadapkan pada situasi berbahaya, di mana ia melihat suatu hal yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. . Rate T untuk gore dan kekerasan. Warning inside!
1. Perjalanan dimulai

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan perusahaan lainnya. Kami hanya memiliki cerita dan meminjam karakter untuk berimajinasi semata** **, tanpa keuntungan komersial.**

 **Warning : Gore, adegan kekerasan dan semacamnya terutama untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya. Typo, tidak lulus EYD, bahasa campuran. Tidak mengandung Boy's love, hanya friendship dan brotherly love yang bisa saja dianggap hints, tergantung maksud dan tujuan reader /eh.**

.

.

 **Sisi lain dari kesempurnaan by Kayone Fiio**

.

.

Angin malam berhembus, menyelinap melalui celah jendela mobil yang tak tertutup rapat. Dua orang pemuda di dalamnya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan yang sama, yaitu termenung di dalam mobil yang tengah terparkir. Belum terlalu larut memang, tapi terjebak di tempat yang sama sekali tak mereka kenal bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ditambah masalah lain yaitu kehabisan bahan bakar yang rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat keduanya putus asa.

Salah satu dari mereka memulai pergerakan. Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya, membuka pintu mobil lalu melompat keluar, menyita perhatian pemuda lain di sebelahnya.

"Aku lapar." Ujar si pirang sambil melangkah kecil di sekitar mobil mereka.

Kyo, pemuda berambut coklat terang yang masih berada dalam mobil pun ikut turun, menutup pintu lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah, Yuu. Kita cari tempat makan. Kalau tidak salah aku melihat semacam kedai tak jauh dari sini saat kita berkeliling tadi."

"Harusnya kita ke sana sejak tadi. Sudah terlalu lama kita menunggu di sini dan- apa kau yakin temanmu itu benar-benar mengundang kita? Alamatnya saja tidak jelas. Sekarang dia malah sulit dihubungi." Pemuda bernama Yuu itu mulai menggerutu.

Kyo menggigit ibu jarinya. "Entahlah."

Melihat ekspresi bingung temannya, Yuu menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah ayo kita pergi ke kedai."

Kyo mengangguk, lalu keduanya pun pergi setelah mengunci dan memastikan kendaraan mereka aman.

Suasana semakin gelap, apa lagi tempat yang mereka singgahi itu masih sangat alami. Jalanan dikelilingi perkebunan atau mungkin hutan, mereka tak begitu paham mengingat sejak kecil keduanya tinggal di perkotaan. Jika saja Kyo tidak memiliki janji untuk berkunjung ke rumah teman SMA nya, mungkin sekarang mereka tengah menonton atau melakukan aktivitas lain yang biasa mereka lakukan saat libur kuliah.

Semuanya berawal dari kejadian seminggu lalu, di mana Kyo bertemu dengan teman sekolahnya itu di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari kampusnnya. Sungguh tak terduga karena sejak lulus SMA dua tahun silam, gadis bernama Kokone itu tidak pernah terdengar kabarnya.

"Aku akan segera menikah." Ujar Kokone malu-malu. Tercetak rona merah di sekitar wajahnya.

Kyo sedikit tersentak, namun akhirnya tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Aku senang jika kau sudah mendapat pasangan yang pas."

"Tentu saja. Maaf telah bersikap memalukan dulu. Maklum saja lah, dulu kita masih labil." Kokone terkekeh.

Kyo tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf atas semuanya. Itu masa lalu, dan sekarang aku senang bisa menjalin hubungan baik denganmu."

Gadis di depannya kembali tersenyum, lalu sesekali mengelus rambut coklat panjangnya yang dipercantik dengan warna pink di ujung. Mungkin itu satu-satunya hal yang berbeda dari penampilan Kokone dulu. Selebihnya, Kyo bisa memastikan bahwa gadis itu masih sama seperti saat mereka masih berpacaran.

"Berkunjunglah ke rumahku." Ujar Kokone akhirnya.

Kyo mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ibuku pasti senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Kyo tampak berfikir. "Hmm, baiklah. Tapi mungkin minggu depan. Aku tidak ada kuliah, jadi akan menyempatkan ke sana."

Gadis di depannya tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

"Apa rumahmu dekat sini?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya agak jauh dari sini. Tapi-" Kokone menjeda kalimatnya seraya merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. "Kau bisa melihat alamatnya di sini."

Kyo mengernyitkan dahi. Dia tampak sedikit heran melihat alamat berbentuk tulisan tangan itu. Di sana tertulis beberapa petunjuk arah dan nama daerah, tapi tidak begitu terperinci.

"Tenang saja. Kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat telpon jika kau kesulitan mencari rumahku. Maklum lah rumahku sedikit di pedalaman." Kokone terkikik akan leluconnya sendiri, mengundang kikikan serupa dari pemuda di depannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kyo melirik jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 17.24. "Sepertinya aku akan pulang sekarang. Apa kau mau aku antar?"

Kokone mengangguk. "Antarkan aku ke stasiun kereta saja."

.

"Uh, kenapa jauh sekali." Keluh Yuu membuyarkan lamunan Kyo.

Ditatapnya wajah Yuu sejenak, lalu tertawa. "Kau selalu marah-marah begitu saat lapar. Padahal belum lama ini kan kita makan roti isi. Aku bahkan memberikan setengah jatahku padamu."

Yuu merajuk. Dilipatnya kedua tangan di dada sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya yang mengerut. "Aku harusnya tidak ikut."

Kyo merangkul pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. "Sudahlah, Yuu. Kau sendiri kan yang memaksa ikut karena butuh liburan? Kalaupun kita tidak berhasil menemukan rumah temanku, kita bisa pulang dan berenang besok."

Yuu menatapnya. "Benar juga. Sudah lama aku tidak berenang."

.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan kaki, Yuu memekik riang saat kedai yang mereka maksud mulai terlihat. Gemerlap lampu di tengah kegelapan memang sangat mencolok, di tambah pantulan lampu-lampu kendaraan yang terparkir rapi tak jauh dari sana.

Jika di tempat mereka parkir tadi sepi, di sini sangat ramai. Mungkin ini pusat kota? Pusat daerah? Atau apapun namanya, yang pasti banyak sekali orang berdatangan. Tak jauh dari kedai juga terdapat perumahan cukup elit dan beberapa rumah warga.

Kondisi kedai yang ramai membuat mereka mendapat tempat duduk paling belakang. Setelah duduk dan memesan, Kyo meraih ponselnya yang ternyata sudah beberapa kali bergetar. Tampak 2 panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan yang segera ia buka. Nama Kokone tercetak jelas di pojok kiri atas dengan isi pesan singkat. 'Temui aku di depan kedai ramen.'

"Dua ramen regular dan dua teh panas."

Ucapan pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka sedikit mengagetkan Kyo. Pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, lalu menatap Yuu yang hendak menyantap makanannya.

"Yuu, aku keluar sebentar. Kokone menunggu di depan." Ujar Kyo seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Yuu menatapnya heran. "Kenapa tidak kau suruh masuk saja?"

"Ya aku akan mengajaknya kemari. Kau makan duluan saja ya?" Bujuk Kyo.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama, aku tidak enak sendirian di sini." Ujar Yuu yang segera mengalihkan perhatian pada makanannya yang menguarkan aroma sedap. Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan Kyo saat pemuda itu mulai berdesakan dengan pengunjung lain di sana.

.

.

.

.

Secangkir teh yang mendampingi semangkuk ramen itu sudah tak berasap. Keduanya sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh si pemesan yang entah mengapa pergi begitu lama. Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan telunjuknya, Yuu mengedarkan tatapan ke sekitarnya yang kini mulai sepi. Sudah semakin larut, dan kedai pun sebentar lagi tutup.

Segala macam umpatan dia telan bulat-bulat mengingat Kyo belum juga kembali, padahal dia berkata hanya akan pergi sebentar. Mungkinkah temannya itu pergi bersama gadis bernama Kokone dan meninggalkannya? Apakah sejak awal Kyo memang tidak ingin dia ikut, tapi hanya memanfaatkannya karena memiliki kendaraan? Apakah Kyo sejahat itu? Semua prasangka buruk yang disebabkan oleh kekesalannya terus berdatangan, hingga sebuah tepukan terasa di pundaknya.

"Hey, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

Yuu menatap tajam sosok di belakangnya. "Bagus. Kalau begitu mana temanmu itu?" Tanya Yuu namun tak direspons. "Dengar Kyo! Aku menunggumu lama sekali dan kau malah pergi berdua dengannya? Kau fikir apa?" Gerutunya kesal.

Kyo terkekeh. "Aku sudah minta maaf. Ayo kita pergi!"

Merasa diabaikan, Yuu pun bangkit dan berjalan lebih dulu. Kali ini dia benar-benar marah pada temannya itu.

Hening. Suasana benar-benar hening bahkan setelah mereka cukup jauh dari kedai. Yuu semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri, menyadari suhu udara yang melonjak turun. Sementara pemuda di belakangnya sama sekali tak terdengar. Yuu yang merasa tidak enak segera menoleh, memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Di sana terlihat Kyo yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya; cukup jauh di belakang. Sebelum sempat kembali menoleh ke depan, tiba-tiba Yuu merasakan sebuah hantaman keras di kepalanya. Pandangannya mulai kabur, didominasi oleh warna hitam yang semakin lama semakin pekat.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Author'e note :**

Well, ini story pertama FiioKiyoNightFever yang tidak melibatkan Kaito maupun Gakupo. Entahlah, baik Fiio maupun Kiyo rasanya tidak tega membiarkan pacar-pacar kami yang lain nganggur. Untuk itu, sebisa mungkin kami akan melibatkan karakter lainnya dalam story-story selanjutnya, walaupun tetep aja yang paling utama itu GakuKai /mulai.

Untuk story ini, Fiio sengaja melibatkan Yuu dan Kyo Zola project karena rasanya cocok aja untuk plot ini. Mungkin kalian juga akan menemukan story di mana keduanya dijodohkan di sini sebagai pasangan incest. /ampuni kekhilafan Fiio dan Kiyo. Ada juga Kokone, Dex dan Yohioloid yang turut meramaikan story gaje ini ^^

Segitu aja deh, karena di chapter ini belun banyak kejadian aneh. See ya!


	2. Pencarian

Aku menatap lekat gadis itu. Terpancar jelas ketakutan dan rasa bersalah yang sangat mendalam di wajah cantiknya yang muram. Sesekali tangannya mengusap cairan bening yang menetes dari mata indahnya, mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa." Bisikku seraya mengusap rambut panjangnya yang lembut. Kupeluk erat tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar karena isakannya sendiri. "Sekarang, ayo kita pulang."

Dia mengangguk, namun masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Setelah semuanya selesai, kami memasuki mobil dan melaju perlahan menyusuri kegelapan. Kuraih tangannya yang dingin lalu menarik dan mengecupnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kokone."

Dia tidak menjawab namun tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan perusahaan lainnya. Kami hanya memiliki cerita dan meminjam karakter untuk berimajinasi semata** **, tanpa keuntungan komersial.**

 **Warning : G** **ORE** **, adegan kekerasan dan semacamnya** **. T** **ypo, tidak lulus EYD, bahasa campuran.** **NO YAOI!** **H** **anya friendship dan brotherly love** **, OK? ^^**

* * *

 **Sisi lain dari kesempurnaan by Kayone Fiio**

* * *

Suhu udara mulai menghangat, seiring semakin tingginya matahari merangkak. Yuu menggeliat. Rasa beku di tubuhnya perlahan mencair, digantikan rasa pegal dan nyeri terutama di sekitar kepala. Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam membuat matanya kembali tertutup, namun kini sangat rapat. Sebuah pukulan keras di kepalanya, aroma darah, lampu terang yang menyorot wajahnya, suara bising, dan rasa mual. Yuu benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana.

Yuu terlonjak dan berusaha bangkit. Nafasnya memburu dengan rasa takut yang meningkat saat ia melihat orang asing di dekatnya. Yuu bahkan baru menyadari bahawa dia berada di sebuah kamar yang asing.

"S- siapa— kau?" Dua kata itu lolos dengan susah payah dari tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Orang asing di depannya mundur sambil mengangkat kedua telapak tangan untuk menenangkan. "Tenanglah. Kau aman. Kau ada di rumahku. Tenanglah, ku mohon."

Yuu berusaha menenangkan diri namun tetap pada posisi waspada. Sepasang iris emeraldnya menatap lekat pemuda berambut silver di depannya. Dari penampilannya, Yuu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia bukanlah warga lokal. Berkulit gelap, berbicara dengan aksen barat dan berpenampilan sedikit berbeda dengan penampilan orang Asia.

"Namaku Dex Turner, penduduk daerah ini. Sebenarnya aku warga naturalisasi dan baru dua tahun tinggal di sini." Ujar pemuda bermata amber itu, seakan membenarkan perkiraan Yuu. "Semalam aku dan teman-temanku menemukanmu di semak-semak, dekat jalan sepi menuju rumahku. Kau tergeletak di sana dan tidak sadarkan diri, lalu kami memutuskan untuk membawamu kemari." Lanjutnya.

Yuu meraba kepalanya sendiri dan baru menyadari di bagian belakang kepalanya terdapat luka memar. Tidak berdarah, namun sangat sakit dan terasa empuk saat disentuh.

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" Tanya Dex seraya duduk di kursi terdekat.

Yuu sempat terdiam, merasa bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak mungkin mempercayai orang asing begitu saja, tapi sejauh ini pemuda di depannya tidak melakukan hal buruk. Dia pun memilih untuk memejamkan mata sambil memijat kepala, berusaha mengumpulkan ingatan yang tercerai berai.

"Semalam aku dan temanku mencari alamat." Jawab Yuu akhirnya. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha menatap Dex yang juga menatapnya. "Di perjalanan, mobil kami kehabisan bahan bakar dan kami pergi berjalan kaki ke sebuah kedai. Kami pulang dari sana sekitar pukul 9, dan sebelum tiba di mobil, seseorang memukulku." Lanjutnya sambil meringis.

Dex mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau tidak ingat di mana temanmu?"

"Tidak. Tapi sebelumnya dia berada di belakangku. Aku sempat melihatnya tersenyum." Yuu tampak menerawang.

"Uhm, baiklah. Kalau boleh tahu, sebelumnya kalian mau pergi ke mana?" Dex kembali menatap Yuu untuk menciptakan kontak mata.

"Kami akan berkunjung ke rumah teman Kyo. Aku juga yakin dia sempat datang saat kami di kedai, tapi Kyo tidak membawanya bertemu denganku." Jawab pemuda bertubuh mungil itu, disusul anggukan paham dari Dex.

Tiba-tiba Yuu teringat sesuatu dan meraba-raba saku jaket dan celananya. "Oh, tidak. Ponselku."

"Apakah hilang?" Tanya Dex penasaran.

"Aku ragu. Mungkin tertinggal di mobil." Jawab Yuu yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan apapun yang ada dalam sakunya. Kunci mobil, dompet, beberapa buah kertas dan tissu. "Uhm, Dex. Bisakah kau mengantarku ke mobil? Aku tahu itu merepotkan tapi—"

"Tentu saja." Potong Dex. "Aku senang membantumu. Lagi pula siapa tahu Kyo juga mencarimu dan menunggu di sana, kan?"

Yuu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kali ini rasa takutnya sudah hilang mengingat Dex bukanlah orang jahat. Yang harus dia lakukan justru bereterimakasih atas pertolongan yang telah diberikan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap, dan kau makanlah dulu." Dex menyodorkan sebuah nampan berisi beberapa jenis makanan dan susu hangat.

Yuu yang merasa lapar segera menerimanya dengan senyum mengembang. Dilahapnya sepotong roti dengan selai hazelnut yang sebenarnya sudah berada di meja sejak tadi.

Dex beranjak, namun tiba-tiba berbalik. "Oh ya, aku sampai lupa menanyakan namamu."

Yuu menelan makanannya cepat-cepat, nyaris tersedak. "Uhm, namaku Natsuki Yuu."

Dex tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Natsuki."

"Tidak." Cegah Yuu yang merasa aneh mendengar seseorang menyebut nama keluarganya. "Panggil saja aku Yuu."

Dex terkekeh. "Baiklah, Yuu."

.

.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Kyo membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali. Dia berusaha menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, namun sulit. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa kedua tangan, kaki, bahkan tubuhnya terikat di sebuah kursi. Bibirnya yang terkatup pun dilapisi sebuah perekat semacam lakban yang rasanya menempel sangat ketat. Dia mulai panik, terlebih setelah menyadari dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan gelap dan sempit.

Sambil meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri, pemuda bersurai coklat terang itu menatap sekitarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana caranya dia masuk ke tempat asing ini. Sebuah ruangan kosong minim ventilasi,

yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dengan baik. Perasaannya semakin panik saat kenop pintu di ruangan itu bergerak-gerak tanda seseorang menggerakannya dari luar.

Kedua matanya coklatmya terbelalak saat pintu terbuka. Seorang gadis yang dia kenal masuk dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan di tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu menghampirinya.

"Aku fikir kau masih tidur." Gumamnya gadis itu seraya meletakkan nampan di meja terdekat. "Kau harus makan." Lanjutnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, dia melepaskan lakban yang melekat di sekitar bibir Kyo, lalu tersenyum.

"Kokone, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyo dengan suara gemetar.

Kokone tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu makan, Kyo."

Kyo meronta, hingga kursi yang didudukinya bergoyang. "Lepaskan aku!"

Gadis didepannya tertawa. "Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu? Bukankah menyenangkan jika aku bermain-main denganmu? Kau ingat? Dulu kau bahkan tidak ingin pulang jika ke rumahku."

Kyo semakin ketakutan. "Kau gila! Di mana temanku? Di mana Yuu? Apa kau juga membawanya kemari?"

Kokone menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku memukulnya semalam dan meninggalkanya dalam keadaan pingsan. Aku fikir dia aman, —kecuali jika dia dimakan binatang buas." Seringai licik mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

Kyo semakin meronta, namun ikatan di tubuhnya terkunci dengan kuat. Segala macam umpatan dia lontarkan pada gadis di depannya, hingga sebuah tamparan keras menghentikannya.

"Aku menyuruhmu makan, tapi kau malah marah-marah padaku. Dasar tak tahu diri!" Hardik Kokone dengan sangat marah.

"Lepaskan aku, ku mohon!" Gumam Kyo sambil meringis kesakitan. Rasa dan aroma darah dari pipi bagian dalamnya yang sobek, membuat pemuda itu merasa mual.

Kokone tersenyum. "Tentu saja Kyo, tenanglah." Diraihnya sebilah pisau, lalu diarahkannya pada tali yang mengikat tangan Kyo di lengan kursi. "Aku akan membantumu." Lanjutnya, seraya menyayatkan pisau itu ke pergelangan tangan Kyo.

Kyo berteriak merasakan sengatan kuat di tangannya. Dia bisa melihat darah keluar dari lukanya yang cukup dalam hinga menetes di lantai. Dia kembali meronta namun hal itu justru membuat luka di tangannya mengeluarkan semakin banyak darah.

"Oh, tidak. Apakah aku salah memotong?" Tanya Kokone sambil memasang ekspresi menyesal. "Tapi tenang saja, luka sekecil itu tidak akan membuatmu mati." Kini dia menyeringai, lalu mengusapkan pisau berdarah di tangannya ke wajah Kyo.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Setibanya di tempat memarkir mobil, Yuu berlari kecil menuju mobilnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seorangpun di sana, bahkan kondisi di dalam mobil masih sama dengan saat terakhir dia meninggalkannya.

"Kyo tidak ke sini." Gumam Yuu kecewa.

Dex menatap sekitarnya— sepi. "Coba kau hubungi dia. Apa kau menemukan ponselmu?"

"Ya." Jawab Yuu singkat, seraya keluar dari mobil dengan ponsel di tangannya. Ditekannya tombol panggil sesaat setelah menemukan kontak Kyo.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, terdengar dering ponsel yang mereka yakini milik Kyo tak jauh dari sana. Keduanya segera mencari ke sumber suara dan mendapati sebuah ponsel tergeletak di bawah mobil.

Yuu meraihnya dengan perasaan khawatir. "Semalam Kyo membawa ponsel ini bersamanya, dan ini berarti dia sempat datang kemari."

Dex mengernyitkan dahi. "Lalu kenapa dia meletakan ponselnya di sini? Aku yakin ini di sengaja, karena tidak mungkin jika jatuh." Ujar Dex membuat pemuda di depannya semakin khawatir.

"Uh, ada apa sebenarnya?" Yuu mulai panik dan meremas rambut pendeknya keras-keras.

"Tunggu! Kau bilang semalam dia berada di belakangmu sesaat sebelum kau dipukul?" Tanya Dex disusul anggukan Yuu. "Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi— apa kau yakin Kyo tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini? Dengan pemukulanmu dan kejadian janggal lainnya?" Tanya Dex lagi, sedikit mendesak.

Yuu terdiam. Dia memang menyadari gelagat aneh Kyo setelah dia meminta ijin keluar dari kedai. Bahkan jika diingat-ingat lagi, semalam Kyo datang padanya dengan pakaian berbeda. Perasaannya pun mulai tidak enak, tapi dia berusaha menampik. "Aku rasa tidak."

Dex memegang bahu Yuu, berusaha menjemput tatapan pemuda di depannya. "Jika dia berada di belakangmu dan seseorang memukulmu dari depan, dia pasti melihatnya. Lalu kenapa dia malah tersenyum saat seseorang berniat melukaimu?"

Yuu menggeleng berulang kali, membuang muka, lalu kembali menatap sepasang iris keemasan di depannya. "Tidak mungkin. Untuk apa dia melakukannya? Lagi pula dia orang baik dan aku mengenalnya sejak lama."

Dex melepaskan pemuda pirang didepannya. "Mungkin karena suatu hal misalnya dia tidak mau diikuti, atau mungkin dia mempunyai dendam pribadi sehingga dia bekerja sama dengan temannya itu."

Yuu menatap Dex tajam. "Apa maksudmu? Kami baik-baik saja selama ini. Tapi tentang temannya itu, aku memang sedikit mencurigainya karena setelah dia bertemu dengan Kyo, sikap Kyo menjadi aneh. Sebelumnya juga dia sulit dihubungi sampai kami harus berkeliling mencari rumahnya dari alamat yang dia berikan." Yuu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kertas berisi alamat pemberian Kokone.

Dex memperhatikan beberapa tulisan dan petunjuk arah pada kertas itu. "Ini bukan alamat jelas. Sebagai penduduk sini pun aku tidak mengerti akan maksudnya."

"Begitupun aku. Dan entah kenapa Kyo mau menerima alamat berisi kode-kode sialan ini!" Yuu merebut kertas dari tangan Dex dan berniat meremasnya.

"Tunggu! Kita membutuhkan ini." Cegah Dex yang merebut kembali kertas itu. "Di sini tertulis rumah abu-abu menghadap selatan. Anak panah, dan angka 4."

"Kami sudah berusaha mencarinya tapi tidak menemukan rumah berwarna abu-abu nomor 4 yang di maksud."

Dex menggeleng. "Tidak Yuu, ini teka teki. Aku fikir pembuat alamat ini sengaja memberikan soal semacam ini."

"Maksudmu kita harus memecahkan tiap petunjuk dari kertas ini seperti di film detektif?" Tanya Yuu disusul anggukan Dex.

"Ada permainan huruf kapital di kata terakhir, kau lihat?" Dex menunjukkan kertas itu dan Yuu mengangguk. "Jika huruf E dan N besar, lalu kita mengambil huruf awal dari tiga kata sebelumnya, maka akan terbentuk kata RAMEN."

Kedua mata Yuu terbelalak mendengar ucapan Dex. "Semalam kami memang ke sana."

"Lalu, apakah kalian kesana karena berhasil memecahkan ini?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kami ke sana hanya karena lapar, dan lagi baik aku atau Kyo, kami sama-sama tidak menebak apapun dari sini."

Dex masih tampak mengamati petunjuk lain. "Angka 4 ini— bukankah angka 4 adalah angka yang dihindari di Jepang?"

Yuu mengangguk. Wajahnya tampak tegang. "Dari cara membacanya, angka itu memang sering dikaitkan dengan kematian."

Dex tertegun. Wajahnya berubah panik. "Kita harus pergi, Yuu."

"Pergi? Pergi ke mana?" Tanya Yuu kebingungan.

"Mencari rumah Kokone dan menyelamatkan Kyo."

* * *

.

.

To be continued

.

.

* * *

Author's note :

Hi, Fiio kembali! Akhirnya ada waktu juga untuk melanjutkan chapter 2 yang sedikit terbengkalai, karena berubahnya ide Fiio di tengah jalan. Well, itu udah biasa kok ^^

Untuk chapter ini, Fiio mulai ingin bermain dengan beberapa adegan gore. Entahlah, tapi Fiio memang punya sedikit kelainan yaitu merasa bahagia saat chara favorit Fiio menderita, bahkan mati. Sempat mikir untuk mengganti rate juga, mengingat imaginasi gorenya meningkat. Tapi sejauh ini T dulu aja ya, karena masih tahap 'biasa' kan? Kalaupun ada saran dalam hal ini, silahkan sampaikan ^^

Mulai dari chapter ini juga, Fiio akan menyisipkan beberapa penggalan flash back di setiap awal cerita dengan POV aku. Setiap flash back itu berhubungan dengan cerita dan bisa sedikit membantu readers yang agak kebingungan. Kalaupun gak membantu atau justru readersnya gak kebingungan, gak apa-apa kok XD

Sekian dan terimakasih. Mohon maaf jika banyak salah, dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^


	3. Pengungkapan

Gadis itu memasuki kamarku dengan tergesa— ketakutan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengajarkannya untuk tidak merasa takut akan hal yang dia lakukan, tapi dia tetap saja bersikap cengeng. Ah, tapi biar bagaimana pun, aku tetap memakluminya karena dia seorang wanita.

Kupeluk tubuhnya erat, lalu kubelai rambut panjangnya dengan lembut. "Terimakasih." Bisikku.

Dia tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku; mengharapkan sebuah ciuman yang selalu kuberikan. Aku hanya tertawa, lalu mendorong tubuhnya hingga dia terhempas ke tempat tidur. Gadis itu memekik— bukan pekikan ketakutan melainakan pekikan kebahagiaan.

Mungkin dia tidak pernah membayangkan ini, tapi sedetik kemudian aku benar-benar menarik rambutnya— memaksanya bangkit. Dia terhuyung, tapi aku tidak peduli dan menyeretnya keluar. Dia terus berteriak hingga kami tiba di sebuah toilet tak terpakai dan kulempar tubuhnya ke sana.

Dia menangis. Kulihat darah membasahi wajahnya karena luka di kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyakitiku?" Jeritnya histeris.

"Karena kau bodoh." Jawabku singkat.

Tangisannya semakin keras. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku."

"Dan aku berbohong, lalu kau percaya. Dasar wanita bodoh!" Ejekku.

"Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Isaknya.

"Tidak. Tapi kau mencintai Kyo." Hardikku seraya mengunci pintu ruangan itu dan menutup semua ventilasi yang ada. Kini, satu bebanku hilang.

* * *

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan perusahaan lainnya. Kami hanya memiliki cerita dan meminjam karakter untuk berimajinasi semata** **, tanpa keuntungan komersial.**

 **.**

 **Warning : G** **ORE** **, adegan kekerasan dan semacamnya** **.** **Adegan ambigu.** **T** **ypo, tidak lulus EYD, bahasa campuran.** **NO YAOI!** **H** **anya fri** **endship** **dan brotherly love** **, OK? ^^**

 **.**

 **Sisi lain dari kesempurnaan by Kayone Fiio**

* * *

.

.

Di depan sebuah kantor dinas kependudukan, Yuu menghentikan mobilnya. Atas saran Dex, mereka pergi ke tempat itu untuk mencari tahu data tentang Kokone dan tempat tinggalnya. Mereka memasuki kantor dan langsung disambut oleh seorang karyawan.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya seorang perempuan muda dengan _name tag_ Akita Neru.

Dex tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasannya. "Bisakah kami mendapat informasi tentang tempat tinggal seseorang di daerah ini?"

Neru mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Tapi sebelumnya, dengan siapa saya bicara?"

"Nama saya Dex Turner, dan ini teman saya Natsuki Yuu. Kami tinggal di daerah ini." Jawab Dex dengan bahasa seformal mungkin. Dia lalu menyerahkan kartu tanda pengenal pada gadis di depannya.

Neru mengamati kartu tanda pengenal mereka sejenak. "Baiklah tuan Turner. Silahkan sebutkan nama atau data lainnya dari orang yang akan anda cari."

"Kokone. Hikario Kokone." Jawab Dex setelah sebelumnya bertanya pada Yuu.

Neru mengangguk. "Mohon tunggu sebentar, kami akan membantu mencari." Ujarnya yang kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu di ruang tunggu.

Yuu tampak gelisah dan tidak sabar, sementara Dex mencoba bersikap lebih tenang dengan mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan. Cukup lama mereka menunggu, hingga gadis berambut honey blonde itu kembali dengan folder berisi berkas-berkas.

"Maaf sekali, kami tidak menemukan data tentang Hikario Kokone ataupun nama lain yang berkaitan. Apakah kalian yakin itu nama yang benar?" Tanya Neru sambil menatap kedua pemuda di depannya secara bergantian.

"Ya, kami yakin. Kami berniat mengunjunginya dan dia memberi alamat di daerah ini." Kini Yuu angkat bicara.

"Apa sudah coba dihubungi?" Tanya Neru lagi.

"Sudah. Tapi dia sulit dihubungi dan alamat yang dia berikan tidak lengkap. Untuk itu kami menancari tahu kemari." Jawab Yuu.

Neru terdiam dan tampak kebingungan.

"Apakah mungkin jika yang bersangkutan tinggal di rumah orangtua atau saudaranya?" Tanya Dex kini.

Neru mengernyitkan dahi. "Jika memang dia tinggal bersama keluarga, data dirinya sebagai penduduk pasti ada. Tapi, di sini memang tidak ada catatan sipil tentang penduduk bernama Hikario Kokone."

Yuu dan Dex saling menatap dalam kebingungan dan kekecewaan yang sama.

"Uhm, mungkinkah teman anda memang tidak tinggal di sini, tapi tengah menginap atau semacamnya?" Tanya Neru, seakan memberi pencerahan.

"Ya, mungkin begitu." Dex mengangguk-angguk lalu menatap Yuu yang memberinya isyarat untuk pulang.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Neru.

"Sepertinya tidak. Terimakasih banyak sudah membantu. Kami permisi dulu." Dex bangkit, disusul oleh Yuu.

"Sama-sama. Tidak masalah." Neru tersenyum ramah menyaksikan keduanya berlalu.

..

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Dex saat keduanya memasuki parkiran.

Yuu menggeleng. "Entahlah. Apa kita harus lapor polisi?"

Dex tanpak berfikir. "Sebaiknya tidak. Kita belum yakin apa Kyo benar-benar hilang atau belum kembali. Lagi pula, polisi hanya akan menindak lanjuti laporan jika seseorang sudah dinyatakan hilang selama lebih dari 3 hari."

Yuu menghela nafas berat. Keduanya lalu memasuki mobil dan terdiam sejenak. "Tidak adakah petunjuk lain dari alamat itu, Dex?"

Dex merogoh sakunya lalu menatap kertas alamat di tangannya. "Mungkin kita harus memulainya dari kedai ramen. Bagaimana?"

Yuu terdiam sejenak, hingga akhirnya membuka suara. "Memangnya tidak apa-apa? Aku merasa tidak enak merepotkanmu terus, Dex. Apa lagi kita baru saling mengenal." Kedua mata Yuu kini tampak berkaca-kaca. Pemuda itu lalu menunduk.

"Hey, apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku justru senang membantumu, Yuu." Hibur Dex, jujur.

Yuu menatap Dex, lalu mengangguk lesu. "Baiklah. Aku harap kita bisa menemukan Kyo di sana."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kyo membuka matanya kembali dan mendapati dirinya telah terbebas dari ikatan. Dia bangkit dengan tergesa lalu menatap sekitarnya dengan cemas. Kali ini dia berada di ruangan kosong yang dipenuhi panel-panel peredam suara. Tidak banyak ventilasi di sana, tapi ruangan itu bersih dan tidak gelap seperti ruangan sebelumnya.

"Tolong!" Jeritnya sambil menggebrak pintu ruangan itu berkali-kali. Dia tahu itu percuma, tapi setidaknya dia telah berusaha.

Setelah berkali-kali melakukan hal serupa, pemuda bersurai coklat terang itu menyerah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, walaupun sempat menelan makanan tadi. Sialnya, dia terpaksa memuntahkan makanannya saat gadis yang dia kenal lemah lembut itu menendang perutnya. Ditambah luka di pergelangan tangannya yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah, membuatnya merosot dan terduduk di pojok ruangan.

"Yuu." Gumamnya pelan. Dia benar-benar menyesal karena tidak menuruti perkataan Yuu yang melarangnya pergi sejak awal. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya itu sekarang.

Kyo mengedarkan tatapannya ke seisi ruangan, berharap menemukan celah untuk keluar. Namun tiba-tiba dia tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang membuka kunci dari luar. Dia lalu berusaha mencari benda apapun untuk mempertahankan diri, tidak peduli jika itu vas bunga ataupun pigura hiasan dinding. Tapi ruangan itu benar-benar kosong, dan seseorang di luar itu sudah memutar kenop pintu.

"Selamat sore. Kau tidur lama sekali." Seorang pemuda terkekeh sambil menghampirinya. Dia mengenakan jaket hitam beserta hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya.

Kyo terbelalak melihat seseorang di depannya itu. Dia ingin berkata sesuatu namun lidahnya terlalu kelu. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup bergerak saat orang itu mendekat, dan mendorongnya untuk duduk di lantai.

"Aku dengar kau terluka." Gumam pemuda berkaca mata itu seraya meraih tangan kiri Kyo. Terlihat jelas luka sayatan yang masih mengeluarkan darah dengan darah kering di sekitarnya.

"Tidak." Desis Kyo ketakutan, namun pemuda di depannya justru tersenyum.

"Wanita itu memang gila." Lanjut pemuda di depan Kyo seraya menjilat luka di tangannya tanpa rasa jijik. Dia lalu membersihkan luka itu dengan cairan antiseptic yang ia bawa, dan membalutnya dengan perban.

"Lepaskan aku, ku mohon." Kyo mulai terisak. Air matanya jatuh tak terbendung, membuat pemuda di depannya menatapnya dengan sedih.

Pemuda itu lalu meraih tubuh gemetar Kyo ke dalam pelukannya. "Tapi tenang saja. Aku sudah membereskannya, jadi sekarang kau aman. Setidaknya— aman dari Kokone." Dia menyeringai.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Setibanya di kedai ramen, Yuu dan Dex mencoba masuk dan memesan. Suasana belum begitu ramai sehingga mereka bisa mengamati seisi ruangan dengan cukup leluasa.

"Semalam kami duduk di sini." Bisik Yuu.

Dex mengangguk. Mata keemasannya memindai sekitarnya. "Oh ya, bagaimana ciri-ciri temanmu itu?" Tanya Dex yang sama sekali belum tahu tentang hal itu.

Yuu merogoh saku jaketnya untuk meraih ponsel. Dia lalu menunjukkan sebuah gambar. "Ini fotonya."

Dex mengamati foto itu sejenak. "Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi— hmm, mungkin salah lihat." Tersirat keraguan di wajahnya.

Yuu mengernyit. "Ya, dia memang tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Tapi, apa mungkin kau melihatnya saat kau menolongku semalam?"

Dex menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan. Aku rasa hanya salah lihat. Sudahlah, ayo kita makan."

Yuu mengangguk, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Dex heran.

Yuu berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak merasa lapar."

Dex terkekeh. "Benarkah?"

"Iya. Biasanya aku selalu kelaparan." Ujar pemuda pirang yang Dex anggap sangat lucu itu.

Bahkan jika dilihat-lihat, dari segi postur tubuh dan struktur wajahnya, Yuu lebih terlihat seperti perempuan. Tapi tentu saja Dex tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Biar bagaimana pun dia menjunjung tinggi kesopanan, dan lagi mereka baru berkenalan hari ini. Tidak baik jika membuat orang lain tersinggung.

Keduanya pun kini menikmati makanan masing-masing, hingga tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka dari jauh mendekat.

"Hi. Maaf menganggu." Ujar seseorang yang membuat keduanya menoleh.

Dex mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Hey, kau—" Kalimatnya terjeda karena dia tidak berhasil mengingat orang tersebut.

"Yowane Haku. Kau ingat?" Ujar gadis berambut serupa dengan Dex itu, namun lebih terang.

"Ah iya!" Seru Dex, sementara Yuu memilih fokus pada makanannya. "Sejak kapan kau pulang? Duduklah!"

Haku tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya sudah sejak dua hari lalu, tapi aku belum sempat mengunjungimu. Rencananya nanti malam, tapi kita malah bertemu di sini sekarang."

Dex mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. "Yuu, perkenalkan ini teman kuliahku di Auckland. Dulu dia juga tinggal di sini, tapi sekarang dia pindah ke kota lain."

Yuu tersenyum ramah. "Natsuki Yuu." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Yowane Haku." Balas Haku yang juga menjabat tangannya. "Oh ya, kebetulan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Natsuki."

Yuu tertegun dan menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menatap Haku.

"Semalam aku melihatmu bersama temanku. Apa kau tahu di mana dia tinggal sekarang?" Tanya Haku membuat kedua pemuda di dekatnya kebingungan.

"Aku? Maksudmu Kyo? Kazuto Kyo? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Yuu ragu.

Haku mengernyit. "Bukan— aku fikir kau bersama Yohio?"

Yuu tampak kebingungan, begitu pun Dex. Namun pemuda berambut silver itu seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Yohio? Pemuda yang waktu itu bekerja satu perusahaan denganmu? Di perusahaan lama?" Tanya Dex memastikan.

"Iya. Aku pernah mengajaknya kemari, Kau ingat?"

Dex mengangguk, namun kini wajahnya berubah pucat. Dia melirik ke arah Yuu yang sepertinya tidak mengerti dengan perbincangan keduanya.

"Mungkin hanya tidak sengaja bertemu. Benar kan Yuu?" Tanya Dex sambil menginjak kaki Yuu, membuat pemuda pirang itu terpaksa mengangguk.

Haku terkekeh. "Baiklah. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mencari tahu tempat tinggalnya. Sudah lama aku kehilangan kontaknya, dan dia sudah tidak bekerja di perusahaan tempat kami dulu."

Dex hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu menoleh ke arah Yuu yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu, Dex." Ujar Haku seraya bangkit dan memeluk temannya.

"Aku juga. Berkunjunglah ke rumahku lain kali." Dex membalas pelukannya.

"Tentu saja." Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian berlalu.

..

"Yuu, perasaanku tidak enak." Dex membuka suara.

Yuu menatap lekat Dex yang berada di depannya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud gadis itu."

Dex tidak menjawab, namun melirik jam tangannya. "Kantor dinas kependudukan tutup jam 4. Kita masih punya waktu setengah jam. Ayo!"

Yuu tertegun. "Apa? Untuk apa kita ke—" Ucapannya terhenti saat Dex menarik tangannya secara paksa.

* * *

.

.

To be continued

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Mungkin kalian sudah tahu siapa 'Aku' yang Fiio maksud. *pundung* Ya, benar! Itu adalah Longya /dia gak ikutan woy! *dilempar ke Eskimo*

Oke serius. Jadi di chapter ini udah mulai terbuka ya anu anu nya. Fiio gak bermaksud membuat semacam kejutan atau teka teki sih, tapi ya begitulah. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin akan lebih ke kekerasan, dan gore-gorean. Jadi, selalu baca warning di awal ya sebelum benar-benar baca.

Satu hal lagi yang ingin Fiio sampaikan; untuk budaya, kebiasaan, dan lain-lain Fiio menggunakan budaya Indonesia, karena Fiio tidak begitu tahu budaya Jepang. Walaupun begitu, cerita ini setting tempatnya di Jepang ya /apa maksud?

Ah pokoknya Fiio mohon maaf jika terjadi banyak kesalahan. Sekian dan terimakasih. Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya *kiss*


End file.
